This invention relates generally to forage blowers of the type that receive chopped forage from a wagon or other vehicle or the like and convey it upwardly to the top of a silo.
An example of the type of blower to which the present invention pertains generally is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,908 issued Apr. 3, 1973 to Burrough et al and which patent has been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention.
The power transmission of prior blowers usually required numerous components to mount them to the blower housing and connect them to the blower fan. In addition, the prior devices only provided a certain speed for the fan, unless complicated transmission and change-speed gear boxes were used.